Other Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Richard Castle was actually Richard Potter twin of James Potter and Uncle to Harry Potter. Richard couldn't take the stress of losing his brother and left the wizarding world shortly after and started a new life in the USA. Now it is 2013 and the time is fast approaching when he will have to tell Kate. But will it be sooner then he thought?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Richard Castle was actually Richard Potter twin of James Potter and Uncle to Harry Potter. Richard couldn't take the stress of losing his brother and left the wizarding world shortly after and started a new life in the USA. Now it is 2013 and the time is fast approaching when he will have to tell Kate. But will it be sooner then he thought?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Richard Potter was the twin of James Potter. But his parents adopted him out and he didn't meet his twin to he was 11. That was when he found out he was a wizard. They meet at Diagon Ally and the Potters decided to take Richard with them shopping and explain why they gave him up. They went to Ollivander's and Richard got a wand made up of Sycamore Wood and Phoenix Feather core. It was the perfect wand for him. James and Richard talked and found out they both liked to have fun and they had a lot more in common. While Richard had brown hair and hazel eyes, James had black hair and hazel eyes.

Charlus and Dorea Potter explained to Richard that they were too old to raise twins so they gave him a good Muggle family who just lost their son. Richard accepted it. His adoptive parent was nice she was an up coming actor named Martha Rodgers. The Potters said that they will see Richard when they can. But they wanted him to stay with his parent. Richard bought a black owl named Storm Rider so he could write to them. They said goodbye as the teacher came and took Richard back to his adoptive mother.

When he went to Hogwarts he was sorted into Gryffindor with his twin. That he was happy about he immediately became friends with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and surprisingly a girl named Lily Evans who James loved at first sight.

Richard was always getting into trouble with his brother but he liked writing too. He got loads of detentions but got good grades. In her O.W.L.S year he got:

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmacy: O_

_Astronomy: A_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: A_

_History of Magic: T_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

He was quite pleased with his results and so was his real parents. His adoptive mother only thought he was going to boarding school. He let her think that to let her keep her sanity. In his N.E.W.T year he got the same results as his O.W.L.S. Too bad his real parents had died that year. He did get a chance to say goodbye to them so had James. They past away from Dragon Pox.

After they finished school they joined the Order of the Phoenix. James had married Lily with Sirius and Richard as his best men.

James and Lily went into hiding after they had Harry. Richard spoiled the kid rotten till them did and he said goodbye and see you later. On October 31st 1981 his life was destroyed. James and Lily were killed by Voldemort. Richard felt his brother slip away from him and rushed to Dumbledore who immediately scrambled the Order. But they were too late James and Lily were dead but by some miracle Harry survived. Sirius had betrayed them and had also killed Peter.

Richard was too distress at the funeral to notice Remus was there. Soon as it was over he left Wizarding Britain behind him after learning Harry couldn't be placed with him.

So he went to New York and started his big career as an Author. When it came to Harry's his nephews 11th birthday he knew he had to get back into his nephews life. So he went to Dumbledore and asked if he could be the one to show Harry the Wizarding World. Richard pleaded his case being James brother after all. He wanted to have at least some contact with Harry. Dumbledore finally relented and gave Richard, Harry's Hogwarts letter saying that the Dursley's were ignoring them and Dumbledore told Richard were to find Harry.

Immediately Richard went for Harry he meet Harry and was shocked by how thin he was. He knew the Dursley's hadn't been treating him right. So he did want James would have done he threaten them with magic saying he will turn them into dust if they don't start treating Harry better. They agreed quickly after that. That was when Harry asked Richard who he was and Richard explained he was Harry's dad's twin and that he was a wizard. Harry was shocked but Richard showed his magic and proved the claim Harry accepted it like he had. Richard told Harry that they will be going shopping for his school supplies. Richard said that they will side along apparition. Harry felt queasy after it but soon picked up when he saw where he was. Richard explained the Ally to Harry how to get in and all the shops. They meet Hagrid at the bank who was collecting something for Dumbledore. Richard knew Harry liked the half-giant. Hagrid said he would see Harry at Hogwarts then left. They got the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts and went shopping while Harry was in Ollivander's Richard decided to get him a present after all he had years to make up for. So Richard bought Harry a beautiful snowy white owl.

When Harry saw her he hugged his Uncle tightly saying this was the best Birthday ever. Saying this was his first present. Richard didn't like the sound of that. But he had already threaten the Dursley's so there was little he could do. Harry named the owl Hedwig. Richard had them eat dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and have dessert which was new for Harry. He normally didn't get dessert. He loved it. Then Richard reluctantly took him back to the Dursley's before saying he will be in touch and he would come on the 1st of September to take him to the train.

Richard kept his word and wrote to Harry a lot and Harry wrote back saying the Dursley's where treating him decent now. Richard was glad for that at least if Harry had to live there he won't be abused any longer.

On September 1st Richard came knocking at 10.15am at the Dursley's door. Harry was all ready to go and was excited to go to Hogwarts and make some real friends. Richard shrunk his truck and took Hedwig's cage. Harry held tight to his Uncle's hand and they appeared outside the train station. Richard un-shrunk the trunk and they got a cart and walked towards where Richard told Harry the platform was when a group of red-haired walk beside them talking about Muggle's. Richard recognised them. He greeted the woman who's name was Molly and introduced Harry to them. Molly in turn introduced her brood of children. Ron and Harry were fast becoming friends as they walked. They got to the barrier and Harry held on to his cart tight with Richard's arms around him. They ran at the barrier and where on the platform. Richard smiled at the amazed face of Harry. The Weasley's quickly joined them and they found both 11 years olds a compartment. Richard promised to write often and Harry did too. Harry was going to miss his Uncle. Richard said goodbye and the train was off. After he said goodbye to Molly he took a Port-key home. Over the course of the next few months were a strain for Richard to stay in America. Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor and had made friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When Professor McGonagall wrote him asking him to buy Harry a broom because she was putting him on the team as Seeker. Richard was happy to do so he himself played Chaser. Richard bought the newest broom on the market and the fastest broom a Nimbus 2000. Richard even went to Harry's first game which Harry nearly fell of his broom because someone was cursing it. Richard was worried about the safety of Hogwarts. They even faced a troll on Halloween. Richard couldn't believe the luck of his nephew. But that day was cursed in so many ways. For Christmas Richard bought Harry a Snitch to practice with. His nephew thanked him happy with his present and said he got a present his father's invisibility cloak. Richard had wondered were that had gotten after his brother died. Now he knew where it was. It was a great relief. The new year came and went. He met Meredith in 1992 and started a relationship. Near the end of the school year he got a floo call from Dumbledore saying Harry nearly died saving the Philosopher's Stone. Richard hurried back to Hogwarts to see his nephew when he woke up. He waited and finally he woke up and asking what happened. Richard and Dumbledore explained what happened. Richard also scolded him for doing something so dangerous. But since he was in a hospital bed Richard didn't punish him more. At the end of the year he took Harry back to his relatives and said he might not see him that summer because he had a load of work to do on his new book. Harry understood and they parted.

Richard didn't receive any letters from Harry that Summer which he found odd. On September 1st early Richard got a floo call from Professor McGonagall saying his nephew had flown a car to school. Apparently the barrier had been closed. Richard didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. In the end he decided to laugh it off and not send a howler. He did send a carefully worded letter however. In October Richard proposed to Meredith and the year later they married. Harry once again nearly gave him a heart attack after rescuing Ginny Weasley from Voldemort and a Basilisk. THAT time he did send a howler. He couldn't leave like he did before because of Meredith and his mother were with him closely.

That Summer Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and Richard was terrified he would get to Harry. He sent a letter to Hogwarts asking the Headmaster what security measures were going to be taken so Black didn't get Harry. Dumbledore said he hired Remus Lupin as Defence Teacher. So Richard relaxed a bit. By that time Meredith found out she was pregnant. Richard was thrilled Meredith wasn't. So when the baby was born in March of 1994 Richard got full custody and a divorce from his crazy now ex-wife. When he saw Harry that Summer he introduced Harry to Alexis. Harry loved the baby. He said he would always be there for her. Harry also told him of his year at Hogwarts. Richard couldn't believe Sirius was innocent. That was great news. He had another friend back.

Alexis didn't show any sign of magic so Richard came to the conclusion that she was a Squib. Remus who was living with him at the moment said she would grow up great the Muggle way like Richard did. Richard nodded he would raise his daughter without magic.

That year Harry's name got placed in the Goblet of Fire and he was now in the tournament. Richard was scared what would happen to Harry in the tournament. So he watched the first two tasks that were very dangerous especially for a 14 year old.

For Alexis's first birthday they had a big cake and she got lots of presents including one from Harry it was a charm bracelet. Alexis love it she waved it at everyone.

He couldn't make it to the third task at Hogwarts Alexis had a cold and was sick so he stayed home. He got a floo call that night saying what happened he immediately contacted his mother to take care of Alexis and he port-keyed to Hogwarts and rushed to the Hospital Wing. He was surprised to see a familiar black dog there. The dog barked at him in welcome. Harry was very upset and Richard and Molly Weasley calmed him holding him as he cried for what had happened. Richard told him it wasn't his fault. It was Wormtail's. Richard only left after talking to the old crowd that was the Order. Richard said he couldn't participate in this war because he had a daughter. They all support his decision. Sirius and Remus promised to look after Harry. Saying goodbye to Harry and promising to stay in contact Richard went home.

Richard married twice more in the next two years. One just after Sirius died protecting Harry. He wasn't in the right frame of mind then he had just lost his best friend to Death Eaters again. Dumbledore also died and Harry said he was going to be out of touch for the next few months saying he was on a mission. Before Harry left on his mission. Richard gave his the Potter family watch that had been his fathers. Harry thanked him and hugged him saying how he always thought of Richard as a dad since second year. Richard was touched and said he saw him as a son. And said if he needed help just contact him.

The war kicked of big after that in the UK. Richard was lucky he was in New York under the name Richard Castle. He had also put wards around his loft. April came and he heard from Remus that Remus and Tonks had, had a son named Teddy Remus Lupin. Richard sent them his congratulations. But didn't go back to England just yet.

That's when the sad news came that the war was over but lots had died including Remus, Tonks and Fred. Richard went back for their funerals saying goodbye to his last friend. Teddy was in the care of his grandmother. Richard learnt that Harry had been accepted into the Auror program. Richard congratulated him and said to keep in touch.

Richard then left back to the US. In 2003 when Alexis was 9 years old Harry married Ginny and Richard stood in what should have been James place. It was like seeing James get married all over again. Richard congratulated the couple and danced with Ginny in James's place.

In 2007 Alexis started High School and Richard started working with the NYPD at the 12th. Richard heard from Harry every other week when they started having children Richard felt so old. He didn't look it because of the Wizarding aging process. He ended up falling in love with Detective Katherine Beckett. Alexis was never happy with that because she looked up to the Detective.

In was now 2013 and Richard had proposed to Kate. He was decided whether to tell Kate about him being a wizard or not. Because that's how he saved her and found her half the time.

He was a Great Uncle and an Uncle to his nephews and nieces. The time was fast approaching when he would have to tell Kate and the team all about his other life. And he had a feeling that time would be soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


End file.
